Whipclaw
} | info = *Khora cracks her whip toward the aiming reticle, creating a burst of energy up to 5 / 7 / 8 / 10 meters away in a 3 / 4 / 4 / 5 meters radius area around the first object or enemy hit. All enemies within the energy burst receive 200 / 225 / 250 / 300 base damage, while enemies at the center are also disoriented briefly, causing them to be knocked back and ragdolled. **Whip range is affected by Ability Range, while burst radius is not affected by mods. **Base damage is affected by Ability Strength and certain melee mods. ***Damage is split between 30% , 30% , and 40% (more testing needed to confirm these numbers.) ***Damage does not diminish with distance and cannot damage most Objects. ***Whipclaw has an innate 25% critical chance, 2.0x critical multiplier, and 20% status chance. **Whipclaw is also affected by equipped melee mods including: ***damage (e.g., ) ***physical damage (e.g., ) ***elemental damage (e.g., ) ***faction (e.g., ) ***critical chance and damage (e.g., and ) ***status chance (e.g., and ) ***combo counter (e.g., and ) ***weapon augments (e.g., ) ***Riven **As an example, with a maxed , and , the normal attacks of a rank-3 Whipclaw will deal: (1 + Damage Mods) (1 + Elemental Mods) (1 + Strength Mods) 300 (1 + 1.2) (1 + 0.9) (1 + 0.3) 1,630.2}} damage before accounting for damage type bonuses and resistances. **Whipclaw's damage benefits from the Melee Combo Counter, and contributes toward it per enemy hit. **Whipclaw's critical chance is affected by and bonuses. **Whipclaw is not affected by the equipped melee weapon's stats and innate effects, class-specific mods (e.g., ), Acolyte Mods. Testing is required to determine if it is affected by stat-modifying skins (e.g., Manticore). *'Synergy': Whipclaw synergizes with Khora's other abilities for additional benefits **Inflicts 200% damage against enemies affected by Ensnare. **Ensnared enemies hit by Whipclaw will continuously propagate until Ensnare's duration expires. **If at least one enemy captured by Strangledome is hit by Whipclaw, all other enemies in the same dome will each receive 50% total damage. Additionally, Whipclaw's Critical Chance and Status Chance will reroll on each enemy separately. *Whipclaw will strike toward the aiming reticle at the end of the animation, landing the attack when the whip is fully extended. **The radius is centered on the closest physical object or surface in the player's crosshair, or the farthest area Whipclaw is able to reach. *Can be cast while moving and airborne. *Casting Whipclaw is an upper-body animation that allows movement and parkour Maneuvers. *Khora's whip visually consists of a handle that resembles the Hystrix's model, alongside living metal spikes lining the thong, spine, and fall; four claw-like extensions comprise the lash of the whip, ending in the metallic adornments on Khora's body that match Venari's selected battle posture. The whip is affected by Khora's chosen Appearance colors. *Whipclaw's radial burst, the whip's energy lights and travel trail, are affected by Khora's chosen energy color. |augment = |tips = *Whipclaw's radial burst forms when Khora's whip is fully extended. You can adjust your aim to hit your target or elsewhere during this animation. *If your target is moving away too quickly during the animation, try to land the radial burst on a nearby surface to catch your target in the area of effect. *Cast Whipclaw directly on an enemy to knock it backward when it is hit by the radial burst. *Modify your equipped melee weapon with eligible Mods that Whipclaw can benefit from. **Equip and to consistently proc critical hits. **Equip to increase status chance and delay the combo counter hit reset. **Equip dual stat damage and status chance mods such as to increase damage and status chance simultaneously. *Whipclaw and your melee weapon both benefit from and contribute to the combo counter. Use both frequently to amplify their damage as you hit more enemies. *Cast Whipclaw on enemies entangled by Ensnare for double damage. Ensnared enemies that survive Whipclaw will continuously propagate, pulling in new enemies throughout the traps' duration. *Cast Whipclaw on enemies captured by Strangledome. The initial target takes full damage from Whipclaw, while all other enemies in the dome take half damage. Damage, critical chance, critical multiplier, and status chance on all targets will benefit from your equipped melee mods. **Critical chance and status chance will proc on each enemy separately, inflicting them with potentially different damage amounts and Status Effects. *Whipclaw's radial burst can bypass Arctic Eximus bubbles to form inside directly. *Equip with a Smeeta Kavat or Adarza Kavat to take advantage of their Precepts' critical chance bonuses, further amplifying Whipclaw's potential critical damage. |bugs = *Whipclaw does not benefit from Strangledome's damage bonus for abilities, while other abilities (including Strangledome's damage per second) benefit from the damage bonus. *Whipping animation delays when Khora's model is turning abruptly due to player movement. Delayed animation will also stop the radial burst from forming, as well as keeping the ability in use (unable to recast) until the full animation finishes. }} See Also *Khora Category:Khora Category:Ability Weapons